


When Cosplayers Meet: Jessica Nigri and Meg Turney

by RTP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bikini - Freeform, Booty, Butt, Cosplay, F/F, F/M, FUCK, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Nudes, Orgasm, Sex, Smut, ass, boobs, cum, fan fic, fucked, jessica nigri - Freeform, meg turney - Freeform, naked, nude, pussy, stories, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTP/pseuds/RTP
Summary: Meg Turney and Jessica Nigri's long awaited meeting is finally here! The two cosplay models get together and have more fun than either of them thought was possible.Straight smut. Enjoy :)





	When Cosplayers Meet: Jessica Nigri and Meg Turney

"I'll only be gone a few days." Meg says assuredly as she speed walks through the Austin airport. Her busty body bouncing as she does so. She's wearing a tank top with no bra and some black leggings.  
"I know it just seems like you haven't been home in ages." Gavin responds.  
"I'll be back by Saturday Gav, and we can have the whole day to ourselves."  
"I hope that means what I think it means." Gavin says suggestively.  
Meg chuckles through the phone, "yeah it just might... if you're lucky."  
The two exchange goodbyes as she boards the plane to Phoenix, to see her good friend Jessica Nigri. They've been calling and texting for months about getting together to collaborate on a cosplay and or a photo shoot, and the time finally came where Meg could fly out to see her. Meg thinks about Jess as she boards the plane, searching for her seat. Jessica Nigri has been her biggest crush for years. Meg has masturbated to the thought of Jessica's huge tits countless times. Her thoughts are interrupted when she finds her seat, greeting the handsome gentleman sitting in the isle seat on her row.  
"Hi there!" She says smiling at him.  
"Hey how's it going today?" He says happily back.  
"Pretty good so far. How bout you?" She asks as she puts her carry on in the overhead bin, her shirt coming up giving the man a nice view of her toned stomach and a little bit of underboob.  
"My day is going really well actually." He responds.  
"Oh yeah why's that?"  
"Well you're about to sit down next to me so I'd say it's improving quickly."  
"Aw you're sweet!" She giggles and moves to her window seat, her giant butt right in the man's face. The man smirks to himself, "boy I got lucky..." he thinks.  
"So what's your name?" Meg asks the handsome guy.  
"Anthony. And you?"  
"Meg." She responds happily, shaking his hand as she does.  
"Very nice to meet you Meg."  
After an hour or so the two have become quite friendly, when Meg's phone buzzes. Meg looks to see it's a video from Jessica Nigri. The text underneath says: watch with headphones on ;)  
Meg is curious and puts in her earbuds.  
The video starts on Jessica's face. From what she can tell Jess is laying in the sun in a bikini.  
"Hey Meg! Just thinking of you while I'm getting this photo shoot prepped!" Jessica then proceeds to take off her bikini top, revealing her naked boobs to Meg for the first time ever.  
A strong blush washes over Meg's face.  
"I've been horny for a week now and I can't wait to fuck the shit out of you." Jessica says in the same happy voice she'd use for anyone else.  
Meg has never felt so overwhelmingly horny before in her life. The sheer surprise of Jessica's actions are enough to make Meg's panties soaked. The video continues as Jessica begins to grope her gigantic breasts, pinching her nipples and moaning in lust for Meg.  
Meg has to pause the video, it's so hot something has to be done about this right now. Meg stands up and looks at the handsome traveler next to her and says she's going to the bathroom. The look on her face seems as though something is wrong. She is extremely red and looks flustered, which worries Anthony.  
Meg stumbles to the bathroom, with each step her pussy rubs against her thighs making her almost let out a few moans. She makes it to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and sitting down on the toilet. She hastily pulls her leggings and drenched panties down to her knees.  
As soon as her fingers make contact with her clit a very loud moan escapes her mouth. She begins furiously rubbing, her other hand reaching under her tank top to grope at her large boobs. Her mouth opens and her whole body stiffens up while she rubs her clit as fast as she can. She rubs for 10 seconds straight before a booming moan is yelled from the bathroom. Anthony hears this and worries that she may be sick, but in the back of his mind he has more lewd thoughts, but he never dreamed they'd be true.  
"I'munna f-fucking cum!" Meg manages to get out through involuntary moans and drool pooling in her open mouth.  
Anthony knocks on the bathroom door, "uh Meg? Are you alright in there?" He asks, but she can't hear him over her moans of pleasure.  
"I'm gonna come in it sounds like you need help!" Anthony opens the door, and is hit in the chest with a powerful squirt from Meg's soaked pussy.  
"Holy fuck..." Anthony says to himself, entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Meg didn't even notice him come in, eyes shut tight during her orgasm. Anthony quickly gets his dick out and lines it up with Meg's spasming pussy. "Need some help?" He asks her. Meg opens her eyes in shock and when Anthony fully inserts himself into her, her eyes roll to the back of her head and her mouth hangs open.  
"OHHHHH GODYES!!" She yells out.  
Her thick thighs spread around Anthony's waist and her back arches. Anthony starts pounding into Meg's wet pussy.  
"Fuck meeeee oh oh oH OH OHHH!!"  
A massive squirt explodes from her pussy, and Anthony feels himself about to cum. He sticks his dick in her mouth and she immediately sucks, moaning and running her tongue all over his hard cock. Anthony hits his climax and releases his load down her throat. Meg sits up, panting and coughing,  
"Holy sh-shit." Meg says, absolutely astonished.  
"Fuck that was good." Anthony says smiling at her.  
"No kidding..." She replies, absolutely shocked.  
Meg returns to her seat after putting her clothes back on, and Anthony waits a second before following. The two laugh and joke the rest of the way there.  
The two part ways, exchanging numbers in case one is ever in the other ones town. Meg exits the terminal to find a bubbly bouncy blonde waiting for her.  
"EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Jessica Nigri excitedly yells. "It's so good to see you!! How was your flight?"  
Meg feels her boobs squish against Jessica's giant tits and she blushes,  
"It was really really good!"  
"I'm guessing you had wifi on the plane then?"  
"I sure did" Meg replies implying that she is aware of what Jess was referencing.  
"I'm guessing you enjoyed my videos since I didn't get a response back." Jess says with smirk.  
"Oh sorry! Yeah I g-got a little... worked up." Meg stumbles with her words at the embarrassment.  
"Haha it's okay you'll have to make it up to me though" Jessica puts some heavy implication on that sentence.  
Meg wonders what she means by that, hoping it's what her dirty mind is thinking. 

Meg and Jessica drive through Phoenix on their way to Jessica's house.  
"Hey are you hungry cause I would love some mexican food right now." Jessica asks.  
"Oh my god yes I would love that."  
They make their way to one of Jessica's favorite restaurants and sit down in a circular booth. While they wait for their server Jess starts talking.  
"So I was thinking of what we could make for the shoot right? We're gonna do some cosplay obviously but I think a simple lingerie shoot would be awesome for starters. Jessica trails her fingers down to Meg's core. Her fingers make their way in between Meg's thick thighs to find her pussy lips, massaging Meg's hot center.  
"Umm yeah we ca-oh!" Meg gasps quietly trying not to disturb anyone.  
"You think that's a good idea?" Jessica asks innocently, tilting her head to get Meg's attention, as her eyes are watching Jessica's hand rub her clit in a public setting. Meg bites her lip and looks at Jessica lustfully, silently begging her to both stop and keep going.  
"I think if we just do some really cute matching sets, it would turn out great." Jessica continues but Meg can hardly listen. Her face is extremely red at the embarrassment of being caught, but also at how easily she is being seduced. The waitress comes to order their drinks.  
"What can I get you ladies to drink?"  
"I'll just have a water with lemon please" Jessica says, getting Meg's clit in between her fingers and pinching back and forth.  
"Wa-waterOH please...thank you" Meg manages to stumble through enough words to order a drink, getting a funny look from the waitress.  
"Jess what are d-doing!?" Meg quietly questions the woman currently fingering her in public.  
"Oh I'm just getting you warmed up for later" Jessica says nonchalantly. She then takes her hand and makes her way under Meg's leggings and panties, directly rubbing her now swollen clit.  
"Oh fuck!" Meg moans a little too loudly. Her cheeks are bright red and she's breathing extra heavy now. Suddenly without warning, Meg's climax hits her body and she cums all over herself.  
"Oh I'm gonna-ohhhhhhh" Meg's thighs spasm and close around Jessica's hand, completely squirting all over it and making a puddle in her seat. Her panties soaked and her body spasming. Jessica can feel Meg's pussy shake against her hand which is currently captured by Meg's thick thighs. Meg's face is completely flushed and she's breathing like she just ran a marathon.  
"Oh my god... fucking wow." Meg says, not looking at Jessica out of embarrassment.  
"Fuck girl holy shit you cum so fast!" This weekend is gonna be fun!" Jessica says finally removing her hand from inside Meg's pants.  
The waitress returns with their drinks, and the waitress notices the blonde girl's hand is already wet when she reaches to take her drink. The brunette girl looks very hot as she takes her drink, but she can clearly see two nipples poking through her tank top. 

The girls arrive at Jessica's house in Phoenix. Meg is getting herself situated in the guest room when Jessica peaks her head through the door.  
"Hey I'm gonna go for a swim in the back meet me out there!" She says before running off.  
Meg pulls the bikini she packed out of her suitcase. It's a simple blue top and black bottoms. She can never buy a bikini in a set, because her bottom is so much bigger than her top one of the pieces never fits right. I bet Jessica has the opposite problem... she thinks to herself while bending over to pull her bottoms up. She looks at her butt in the mirror. It looks like my ass is swallowing these bottoms! She thinks while trying to pull some of the swimwear down to cover more of her butt. It just isn't happening... she realizes. Oh well I guess Jess will like this more anyway. she jokes to herself.  
Meg opens the back door and Jessica is jumping into the pool, wearing a tiny yellow bikini, just big enough to cover the important areas. Meg and Jess swim and laugh in the pool for a good while. The whole time Meg can't help but notice Jessica staring at her boobs and butt. Although Meg can't help but do the same to Jessica. Both girls are undeniably horny at this point. Jess and Meg get out of the pool to lay on the beach chairs and tan. Meg laying on her front and Jessica on her back. Meg closes her eyes and after a little while she falls asleep. The next thing she feels is some fingers traveling to her core. 

Jessica glances over at Meg to see her eyes are closed and her mouth is slightly open, her face smushed against the lounge. The curves on Meg's body have been turning Jessica on all day. She keeps staring at Meg's thick thighs, her gigantic butt and her perfectly sized chest. She's trying to be discreet, but all pretenses are pretty much out the window after she made Meg cum all over herself in the booth today. Jessica spends some time staring at Meg's butt, walking over to her to get a closer look. How did she get it so big?? She thinks to herself. Jessica turns and looks at her own booty. Pretty nice, she thinks, getting plumper the more squats she suffers through, but it'll never be like Meg's butt. There's a natural mass to it that just comes with genetics. She takes both her hands and hovers them over Meg's butt, ready to grab her plentiful cheeks, but she stops herself, there's more fun to be had while she's still asleep. Jess pulls out her phone and gets up close with Meg's booty, taking pictures at every possible angle. Her favorite being the upthrust shot of her ass and bikini covered pussy, in between her closed thighs. Meg shifts around in her sleep, bending her right leg a bit and laying partially on her side. This gives Jessica the perfect view of her vagina area.  
"Oh fuck me..." Jessica quivers when she sees one of the outer lips of Meg's pussy is peeking out of her bikini bottoms. Jessica can feel the heat on her face as she brings the phone in closer to get a shot of Meg's exposed pussy lip.  
"Oh fuck that's so fuckin hot..." Jessica whispers to herself. Nigri carefully grabs the fabric of Meg's bottoms and moves them over to the side, revealing Meg's perfect pussy to her greedy eyes. Jessica actually feels liquid running down her toned thigh.  
"I already dried off..." she thinks to herself.  
Realizing how horny she's become, she decides she needs to fuck Meg right now.  
Jessica runs a finger up Meg's sleeping pussy once and stops for her to wake up, but she doesn't...  
Jess runs her index finger down her pussy and stops at Meg's clit, rubbing in circles slowly.  
"Mmm..." Meg moans in her sleep.  
"Oh my god..." Jessica whispers when she realizes what's happening.  
She's making Meg have a sex dream!  
Jessica continues rubbing her clit before taking her other hand and prodding at Meg's wet entrance.  
"Uhh oh mmmm...." Meg shuffles slightly in her sleep.  
Jessica continues rubbing circles while Meg moans lightly in her sleep. Suddenly she hears,  
"Just fuck me already Jess".  
Jessica looks up and Meg opens her eyes and looks at her.  
"If you don't stop rubbing my clit I'm gonna cum." Meg says lustfully, sticking her butt up to give Jessica a better angle.  
"Well then I'm definitely not gonna stop!" Jessica replies, doubling her efforts. Rubbing her swollen clit in between her index and middle finger, lightly pinching every once in a while to make Meg yell out.  
"I- I'm really gonna c-cumMMOH GOD!!!" Meg starts to cum for the fourth time today, her walls contracting as her pussy squirts on Jessica's toned stomach. "UHHHH UHHHH uhhhhHHHHH YES!!!!" Meg's orgasm makes her thighs spasm, which in turn makes her ass jiggle like crazy, making Jess hornier than she ever thought was possible. Jessica quickly pulls down her bottoms and steps out of them. She flips Meg over and sits on her face, straddling her perfect thighs around Meg's head.  
"I think it's time to return the favor!" Jessica moans out leaning down to suck on Meg's clit.  
Meg can only respond with a moan, still cumming all over the ground in front of her. The vibrations go deep into Jessica's pussy and she loves it.  
"OoooOooohhhhHhh yeah! Keep doing that fuck!"  
"Mmmmmmmmmyeah!" Meg moans half in response to Jessica's request and half because Jessica's tongue swirling around her throbbing clit is overloading her senses. Jessica brings her arms under Meg's big thighs and holds on to them as tight as she can, feeling herself about to cum.  
"Oh Meg! Oh Meg I'm already gonna cum!!!" She yells out.  
"I'm gonna cum oh FUCKKKKKKK!!!!!!" Jessica's pussy contracts and squirts all over Meg's face and Meg reaches up to grab her ass, roughly gripping her perfect cheeks. Jessica's shaking is stronger than it's ever been before as she has to stand up and get off of Meg so she doesn't fall off. Upon standing her weak legs can't hold her while she continues to cum.  
"OHHHHHHHH UHHHHH GOD CAN'T!!!" Jessica collapses and ends up on her hands and knees in a self made puddle. Her thighs are glistening now the more she squirts on herself but she can't stop cumming and she can barely control her legs from all the spasms.  
Meg sits up and looks at her blonde friend,  
"Wow you're a shaker when you cum huh?" She says in awe of the extremely hot scene playing out in front of her.  
"B-b-b-bag..." is all Jessica can say, pointing to her pool bag sitting beside her chair. Meg picks it up and looks inside, and sitting on top is a lubed up strap on.  
Meg blushes and picks it up to examine it.  
"P-p-please fuck me..." Jessica gets out.  
Meg almost cums right there at the insanely hot request. Meg steps into the straps and gets everything properly adjusted. Two straps hugging her thick thighs and two going right under her butt, pushing it up further accentuating her big booty. She helps Jessica to get up on the lounge chair on her hands and knees and Meg lines the glistening dildo up with Jessica's still spasming pussy. Before entering she loosens the bikini strap on Jessica's back and the large cups fall off of her humongous boobs, giving them the freedom to swing while Meg pounds her. Meg puts the tip of the dildo against Jessica's entrance and pushes, feeling resistance from her tight pussy.  
"Oh you're fuckin tight!" Meg says pushing the meaty dildo into Jessica's waiting vagina.  
"Ohhhhhhhhh! Ryan doesn't fuck me like I need! Meg I need you-ohhhhhh I need you to fuck me!!"  
"Consider it done baby." Meg responds burying the plastic cock as far in the blondes pussy as it can go.  
"I'm fucking Jessica Nigri!" Meg thinks to herself, putting her hands on Jessica's hips to fuck her with force. With each thrust Meg can feel her own booty jiggle, assisted by the straps under her butt, but mostly due to its sheer size. She thrusts in and out, watching Jessica's pussy get pulled by the exiting dildo, only to be stretched and filled again and again. Meg watches her ass, criminally underrated compared to her boobs. Meg just wants to take her hands and grab a handful of her nice butt, then she realizes, she can.  
Meg grabs as much of one cheek in her hand as she can, groping at the blondes' booty.  
"UH...UH...UH...UH...!" Jess moans as she's roughly fucked doggy style. Her arms feel like they're gonna give out and she falls onto her elbows then resorts to her shoulders. Her face is now pressed into the lounge chair as she's aggressively pounded into by a beautiful woman. Meg leans forward and puts her weight on top of the blonde, pushing her flat into the lounge chair. Her big ass starts gyrating, using her hips to keep fucking her eager receiver, who's hips are also going, as much as they can with Meg on top of her. Meg's ample tits are pushed into Jessica's back and Jess can feel how hard her nipples are. Her own tits are being pushed roughly into the cushion of the chair, making them bulge out at the sides. Meg puts her hands on Jessica's back and uses all her weight to thrust into her tight hole with vigor. In the back of her head Meg sort of wants Jessica to cum as hard and fast as she did, to make her feel a little less embarrassed about her body and how she couldn't control herself.  
"I-I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming!!!!" Jessica yells without warning. Suddenly she feels a massive amount of resistance from the fake cock she's currently wearing. Jessica's pussy has squeezed down on it making it almost impossible to move.  
Jessica's body stiffens up completely and her orgasm begins. Her mouth open but no sound escaping except little cracks in her voice, her pussy gushes around the dildo buried inside her. Meg leans into Jessica's ear and says seductively,  
"Oh yeah baby cum all over that cock, you can't help it."  
Jessica moves her ass in response, trying to the best of her ability to fuck herself against the dildo, her butt bouncing as it hits Meg's pelvis.  
"Ah! Uhhhhhh oh fu- AH god uhhhhh yeahhhhh!!" The cosplay goddess can't control the erotic sounds escaping her mouth. Her whole body feels tingly, from her booty slapping against Meg earnestly, all the way to the peaks of her nipples, rubbing against the cushion making them hard and sensitive. Jessica's whole body collapses and she rolls over onto her back, her pussy finally releasing the fake dick from its sheath. It slides out of her pussy with a popping sound, the black plastic glistening with her cum. The thought occurs to Meg that she just made Jessica Nigri, The Jessica Nigri, have one of the most powerful orgasms she's ever seen anyone experience, and the idea is enough to make her worked up busty body cum right there. She hastily takes the dildo off the harness of the strap on and shoves it into her cumming pussy, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she inserts the long cock. Her swollen pussy lips wrapped around the dick squeeze it hard when she can't help but cum all over herself. Meg's thighs get soaked as her pussy can't stop the cum from flowing out around the dildo. Meg's legs give out and she falls into Jessica's arms. Meg wraps her arms around Jessica's body and rests her head on Jessica's giant boobs. Jess reaches over Meg's big butt and grabs the dildo, pumping it in and out as Meg rides out her orgasm, shaking on top of her.  
"OhhhhHHHhhhhh uh uh uh uh!!" Meg's shakey moans are subsiding as she drifts off to sleep, completely exhausted. Jessica pulls the dildo out of her pussy easily and sucks on the head, tasting the mixture of her and Meg's juices. Together they fall asleep naked by the pool.


End file.
